Beauty Sleep
by TonksandRemus4ever
Summary: RemusTonks story. The story of Sleeping Beauty Harry Potter style. Check it out! Slow start, but I really tried with this story.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello! I'm RemusandTonks4ever! You might know me from my first fan fiction story 'Mirrors', but don't waste your time reading that one. Anyway, Beauty Sleep is an actual book and was written by Cameron Dokey. Since I enjoyed reading that story, I decided to make a fan fiction story out of it. I do not mean to playjurize (spelling), but I will have to use parts from the book for you to get the gist of it. Please don't try to get me into trouble, but I could fix this story easily if there's something wrong with it. Also, some of the characters in the story are not what their like in Harry Potter. For example: Narcissa is the fairy godmother. I'm only doing that so the characters would fit. These characters are not mine, they are J.K Rowling's and Cameron Dokey's. The first two chapters are Tonks telling the story and then it starts with her. Thank you and enjoy the story!

**Chapter 1: The Christening**

**Most of you have heard my story, and most of it is not true. Now let me tell you my side to the story.- Sleeping Beauty (Tonks)**

Once upon a time, there lived a king and queen (my parents) who ruled a prosperous kingdom. Their kingdom was at peace at the time, and everyone who lived there was happy. Well, almost everyone. Don't get me wrong, the king and queen were happy, but they always felt something was missing. Then one day, they knew what would fulfill their happiness: a child.

They dreamed for a child for a long time, but after a while they were losing hope. They felt they were never going to get a child, so the king decided to make his best friend's son heir to the throne. The boy's name was Remus. Remus's parents died when he was just a baby, and the king a queen took him in. He was a prankster and loved to cause chaos. He was dubbed the nickname ' Prince Charming' because he was far from it. We were never really that close seeing as he was eight years older than me.

Years later, after all of the king's and queen's hoping, the queen found out she was pregnant! Both their hearts filled with joy before I was even born. They finally had a child to love.

I was born in late September. I am told today that my hair brightened up the room...and pink. They were shocked to find out that I was a metomorphagus, but look past it. They decided to name me Nymphadora because that was the only proper name for me and that's what I looked like (right, like I look like a Nymphadora). It was either that or Henriette-Hortense (I pick Nymphadora over that any day).

It is customary that after a baby is a month old, that they give him/her a christening so everyone could meet him/her. This is where my story begins, as you know. My parents were so happy about the occasion that they forgot to invite someone. This person didn't like the fact that she was forgotten, and took it out on me.

The woman's name was Bellatrix. She was my mother's sister (they became distant after my parents married). She was a part of my mother wedding party, and forgotten since then. I think she held my mother train on her dress. Everyone says she's a dark witch. You should know now that there are hardly any dark witches/wizards and rarely any mystical creatures live in the Kingdom because they live in the Dark Forest (remember that).

As the line of well-wishers past my cradle, it became Bellatrix's turn. Nobody knew it was her (except maybe Remus, never knew what side he was on). The air became very hot and everyone knew something was going to happen. Bellatrix picked me up from my cradle and over her head and said:

"To bad, your end will come with a prick of a finger. One drop of blood is all that is needed for you to die. I will give you until the age of sixteen before I take your life away. That's about the time your parents got married. I had to drop everything and leave with her when she was getting married". She put me back into my crib. Everyone and everything was silent until-

"Bellatrix? Is that you?" Queen Andromeda asked. Bellatrix turned around and stared at her sister with anger in her eyes.

"You shall remember me from now on dear sister?What I have done to your precious child" Bellatrix taunted. Like a flash of light, she was gone. Never to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Somebody do something! Please! For the sake of my baby! Please stop the curse! Help!" my mother begged. They were so devastated. They hoped that somebody knew how to fix the curse. Nobody moved. Only, it seemed, that the queen's lady in waiting Narcissa knew what to do.

Narcissastudied white magic. She was well know for it throughout the land. If anyone knew what to do, it would be her. There was only one thing my godmother could say about the situation.

"I cannot help you Andromeda. You just can't undo magic, just like that. If you undo the magic, you have a risk of undoing everything else. It cannot be done. I'm sorry." Narcissa said in an upset voice.

"For goodness sake 'Cissa! This is my child! Your godchild! Doesn't that mean anything to you!"

"Of course it does. But now this child will grow up knowing about this. It's now her responsibility to do what she needs to do to end the curse. We should all have faith in her. But nobody is worth unraveling the world for." Narcissa said in a cold voice. Narcissa believed that I could do it. She also knew how much Andromeda was angry with her.

Andromeda had a mixture of anger, despair, and pure sadness running through her veins. My mother must have been so disappointed with Narcissa. To hear the downfall of her only child from her best friend. It would have hurt less if her heard it from her worst enemy. "Leave me," the queen murmured with deep loathing. "Leave this kingdom and never return"! She wanted to go on about the punishments that Narcissa would have to endure if she was to return, but she just couldn't do it. She knew Narcissa would respect her wishes.

My godmother turned and gave both king and queen and perfect bow and walked toward my cradle. Tears began to stream from her eyes. She never meant for this to happen, and here it was. She looked down at me and spoke, not loud, but enough that everyone could hear her. "I now realize that I did not give you my gift yet, dear princess, and now that I will be banished after I leave this room, now is as a good time as any. If what is done cannot be undone, than let it be done again. This child should prick her finger at sixteen and shall sleep, only to be awakened by true love's first kiss. It may be a week, or even a hundred years". She now leaned down and whispered so that only I could hear her. "May you always love and have a strong heart young nymph. I'll miss you". Then, she kissed my forehead, gave my parents one last bow and walked away. This is my only memory of my godmother. I was to never see her again.

Now, you see what the horrible Bellatrix did to everybody. She cursed me, but I feel she cursed my mother too. Narcissa was her sister and her best friend. She was forever gone.

And, with that, I started my childhood. I am now always wondering about my true love (like any girl). Will I ever find him? Or will I forever be stuck with this spell. Oh boy, that's not good to think about. I'm really worried now.

A/N--Okay, I kind of made up about the part that Narcissa was the fairy godmother. I mean, she is, but that's her only part in the story. So she is, and yet she isn't. She is her godmother and magical, but not a fairy. I realize that I wrote the first chapter about a year ago and, after my dear sister nagging me (animechick91), I finally put it up. I know it sucks, but thanks for reading it anyway! I really worked hard on this. I'm not really sure if I want her to sleep for one hundred years, but I'm not sure. I'm already forming changes from Cameron Dokey's story, so it's got different parts in it.It seems kind of fast paced, but they didn't get into much detail with this part. Will get better! Opinions totally open! Toodles!


End file.
